


French Mistake part Deux

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happened to the actors who Dean and Sam replaced in French Mistake. Perhaps this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Mistake part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I read a story on tumblr – sorry I can't remember whose it was – which had Jensen married to Misha in the alternative universe which set me thinking. I then wondered what happened to the actors and then what if they had swopped with Dean and Sam. Well this little story is what might have happened. I don't usually do RPF but this is sort of made up anyway.

French Mistake part Deux

'What the hell? Where's the mat?' Jensen Ackles, star of Supernatural, looked around whilst rubbing his shoulder which had hit the ground first.

'Never mind the mat,' Jared added. 'Where's the crew and the cameras?' He picked up his hand and saw blood coming from several small cuts. 'And this stuff isn't plastic either.' For a moment they stayed sitting on the ground, surrounded by dirt and broken glass, unsure of what to do.

'What is this?' Jensen asked. 'It looks like the back lot.' He could see the scrap yard full of cars stretching out before him. Hearing a noise he turned around.

'Sam, Dean, get in here. I thought Balthazar was supposed to be protecting you from Raphael by sending you somewhere else. Some protection just throwing you through my window!'

The two men on the ground looked at each other. 'Jim? What's going on here? Where is everyone?'

'Who the hell is Jim?' Bobby asked irritably. 'And I said move, you idjits. We need to get you in the panic room and ward it against angels as well as everything else. If Crowley gets a sniff of what's going on, he could turn up as well.'

They got up and brushed themselves down. 'I'm not going anywhere with him,' Jared said looking at Jensen. 'I'm going home. Gen will be waiting for me. We've got a dinner tonight. I haven't got time for stupid jokes.'

'Another one of your save the whale events,' Jensen replied sarcastically.

'Otters. At least Gen and I go to these things. Ever since you and Misha got together all you can think about is getting into each other's pants.'

Jensen squared up to the other man. 'What are you, jealous? And you know the work that Mish does with his charity!' They stared at each other, angry and ready to fight, their hands shaped into fists.

'What the hell is wrong with you two? Now move, before Raphael finds you and kills you. He wants your asses on a platter!'

'The only one who gets his ass on a plate is Misha. Isn't that so, Jensen?'

Unable to contain his anger and frustration any longer Bobby grabbed his gun. 'I don't know what's going on here, but perhaps you two idjits will understand this. Now move!'

'You can't do this. Have you lost your mind, Jim?' They put their hands up and went back into the building. Bobby couldn't quite hear what they were whispering to each other. 'Why d'you keep calling me Jim?' he asked when they were downstairs. He opened the heavy metal door and pushed them in with the gun.

'Because it's your name obviously. Look, I know they're writing you out this season. Is this some sort of breakdown you're having? I have a great psychologist. I'm sure CW would pay for your treatment. Just let Jensen and I go and we'll say nothing to the powers that be.'

Bobby kept his shotgun cocked and aimed. There was definitely something going on here and he needed to see Castiel. Suddenly, he had an idea. 'My name is Bobby Singer. I'm a hunter, but you're not Sam and Dean Winchester, are you? Well, not the real Sam and Dean.' He picked up a jug of water and threw some over both of them.

'What was that for? You really have lost it. Sam and Dean aren't real; they're just characters in a TV show. You aren't Bobby Singer either; you're Jim Beaver, you play Bobby.' Jensen turned to Jared. 'Is he for real?' Bobby continued to stare at them. 'So you think you're actors in a TV show. Never had demons claim that before. Put out your arms.' He cut them both quickly.

'What the hell! Are you for real? That's assault. I'm getting out of here.' Jensen pushed his way to the door.'

'Balls. You just stay there. I don't care who you say you are, you're not going anywhere until I've seen Cas. You must have hit your heads when you went through that window. Or perhaps Balthazar did this to protect you. Whatever, you're staying here.' He threw them bandages for their arms.

'We are actors. I'm Jensen Ackles and he's Jared Padelecki; we're the stars of Supernatural, and we're filming season six. We were supposed to jump through the window because the Angel Balthazar was protecting us from Raphael. Now, where is everyone because this joke is wearing a bit thin? Did Misha put you up to this?'

'Who's Misha?' Bobby asked.

'You know, he plays Castiel, the angel in the trench coat who is secretly in love with Dean, rescued him from perdition, etcetera,' Jared said.

'And he's my husband,' Jensen added. 'Although maybe not for long. He is going to have to do some serious grovelling to make up for this!' For the first time Jensen smiled. 'Come on. Where is he? He's watching this somewhere, isn't he? Where's the camera? This is for the gag reel, isn't it?'

Wings fluttered. 'Bobby, I heard you. I don't understand this either. They were supposed to be safe away from here. They are safe from here; I checked.'

'Misha, I knew you'd be behind this. Come on, joke over.'

'This is no joke. You two are in danger. This shouldn't have happened. Balthazar must have made a mistake when he did the spell.'

'So Sam and Den are safe?' Bobby asked.

'For now, but it won't take Raphael long to find them. I just needed a little time to get the weapons. I need all the help I can get to deal with him and his followers.'

'I've had enough of this.' Jensen pushed his way to Castiel, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and put him against the wall. 'I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you. I bet this is all over twitter, isn't it. I gotta admit it's a good one for the gag reel.' He leaned in and kissed Castiel, who, after a moment's surprise kissed him back. When the man who called himself Jensen ran his hands under Castiel's coat, down his back and cupped his ass, the angel spun him around and pressed him to the wall. It was so good and felt so real; it was everything he'd ever wanted. Dean in his arms, Dean kissing him, the bulge of Dean's obvious erection pressed against his. Except this wasn't Dean, not his Dean. He was safe, he hoped in another universe. He needed to find Balthazar and get the weapons because his Dean and Sam probably wouldn't be safe for long. He pulled away.

'For God's sake get a room you two,' Jared said. 'I guess that won't be on the gag reel!'

'Cas?' Bobby questioned.

'I'm sorry,' Cas said, looking at Jensen. 'And that was wrong of me. I don't know what happened.' He disappeared into thin air.

'Where'd he go?' Jensen said. 'How did he do that?'

Bobby stroked his beard. 'I think I get this now,' he said. 'Balthazar sent my Sam and Dean through to your universe, God help them. And you two came here, although you weren't supposed to. In your world you're married to Castiel, or the actor who plays him. That was the real Castiel you kissed!'

'The real Castiel! Are you honestly trying to tell me that this is all true; that there are other universes where things are different? Sorry, but that's frigging unreal.' Angel's wings fluttered again. 'Yes there are,' Balthazar said. 'Sorry about my little mistake. Cas and I are trying to sort it out now, but we're a bit busy. We'll get you back to your world safe and sound as soon as we can. Luckily for you, Raphael has gone after them.' He raised his head. 'I have to go now.'

'So much to do,' he thought. 'Now, I'll have to revive their Castiel and wipe the events from their world.'

'But he looks just like Sebastian, and Castiel kissed me.' Jensen looked around still uncertain after that kiss.

'Yeah, I don't get that bit either,' Bobby said.

'Oh, I'm not complaining; he was good and you probably don't want to know what we've done in that trench coat. So what do we do? Just wait it out. I guess that means we're stuck here, together, until this mess is sorted.'

'You don't believe this, do you? Jared asked.

'I'm beginning to. All I know is that the man I just kissed wasn't my Misha. Don't get me wrong I love kissing him, but there was something raw and powerful in this version, something beautiful and more than a little sad. I felt like we were meant to be together for all time. It was like he spoke to some different part of me, to my soul. I felt like I was surrounded by light. I've never felt anything like it in my life. I love Misha, for all his nerdy ways, but he's never kissed me like that.' He turned to Bobby. 'So in this world where Cas and Dean are real, are they together?'

'Together? What you mean like a couple. No, course not. There's nothing like that between them. Cas is an angel and Dean …' He stopped as visions went through his head. Times they'd been together, times he'd wondered why Cas helped them, why he'd rescued Dean from Hell. He knew that the special bond between Dean and Cas was strong but was it more? No, it couldn't be, could it? His thoughts were interrupted by the fake Sam.

'Gen is never going to believe this when we get back. We will get back, won't we?' he asked.

'You'll get back. There's no way that Cas will leave Dean and Sam in that world and who's Gen?'

'My wife; she's an actress and played Ruby on the show.' Bobby laughed. 'Of course the man who played Sam would marry the woman who played Ruby.'

'You're going to tell me that she's a real demon here, aren't you, and that Sam did drink her blood and end up in the Pit, and that all we did in the show was real. Demons, vamps, ghouls and all the other things we've fought in the show really exist, and kill people.' Jared sat down on the bed.

'It sure was, every bit of it; Dean in Hell, Sam in the Pit, and Castiel fighting Raphael because God has done a bunk. All true and all real!'

'We need to get out of here. I'm not facing some demon. What if something turns up here and tries to rip our faces off?'

The sound of fluttering wings signalled the arrival of an angel. 'Cas,' Bobby said. The angel walked up to the two actors, placed a hand on each and with that they disappeared. Seconds later Bobby heard noises upstairs and got there as fast as he could.

'Bobby, thank God. That is you, isn't it? Cas has disappeared again and left us here.' Bobby doused them both in water.

Dean wiped his face. 'Thanks, good to be back. Would you like to cut us too? You should have been where we've been. We were actors in a show about us. The fake Sam was married to Ruby. Has Cas been here?'

'He's been around,' Bobby said. 'We've had visitors!'

'So what's happened? Cas got the weapons from Balthazar and scared Raphael off and what d'you mean visitors? We thought it would be quiet here without us.'

'Not exactly.'

A little while later, after hearing what had happened, Dean swallowed down the rest of his beer. 'So the actors were here instead of us?'

'I don't think they were supposed to be. Cas seemed surprised in more ways than one.'

'What were they like?' Dean asked. 'Was I different?' Sam smirked knowing exactly what Dean was wondering about.

'Well, you looked like you if that's what you're asking.'

'It's just that in this other world me and Cas, or the man who played Cas, we were …'

'Married,' Bobby said.

'Yeah, he told you that then.'

'That must have been a bit of a shock,' Bobby continued.

'It was when this guy kissed him,' Sam said. 'You should have seen his face to begin with.'

'Begin with?' Dean shifted from foot to foot and looked at the floor. 'Well, I had to pretend, didn't I, and go along with it. Then the guy ended up getting killed by Virgil.' Hearing a familiar noise Dean turned and blushed.

'Cas, I hope it was worth it. Did it buy you some time?' They both stared at each other unsure of what to say until Sam's cough interrupted them. Cas spoke first to break the tension. 'I'm sorry I have to go. You should be safe for a while. You know that you are important to me and I need you to be safe.' He looked at Sam and Bobby. 'I want you all to be safe. In the end I'm doing this for you and all humans. I hope you understand that I may have to do some things …..' He looked worried for a moment and then disappeared again.

'Come on boys. We can't just stand around here. Let Cas do what he has to do to win his war. We've got enough to keep us busy here.'

'I guess,' Sam said. 'You coming?'

'Yeah, just give me a minute,' Dean replied. Bobby pulled Sam away. Dean walked out into the scrap yard and looked up at the sky. Somewhere up there Cas was fighting a war, a war that he needed to win for all mankind.

'Be careful my nerdy angel and watch your feathery ass,' he said to the sky. 'Oh, and come back to me. We need to talk.'


End file.
